Nunca es demasiado tarde
by karlaphantom
Summary: Despues de varios meses de su ruptura Kurt se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin el amor de su vida.


No pensó que las cosas sucedieran asi, su reencuentro con Blaine fue por mero impulso, ó eso es lo que se repetía en la cabeza, había sido magico y placentero pero él mismo lo dijo antes "no significa que estemos juntos de nuevo". Aun dolía lo sucedido hace ya unos cuantos meses, reconoció que tambien tuvo culpa al distanciarse de su ahora ex novio, pero no pensó que lo llevaría a intimar con otro, era demasiado doloroso, le creía cuando decía que estaba arrepentido, pero su orgullo seguía siendo mas fuerte.  
Quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir su camino, dejando atrás todo lo que habían vivido juntos, quería olvidar esos ojos avellana que con solo mirarlos lo hacìan sentirse vulnerable, quería dejar de pensar en él, en como se sentian sus manos recorriendo cada anatomía de su cuerpo, sus dulces labios besandolo lenta y cuidadosamente, su suave aroma impregnado en su almohada, esa enorme sonrisa que bastaba para hacerlo olvidar que el mundo existía, solo eran ellos dos, nada mas importaba.  
Necesitaba borrar todo eso de su mente, o superarlo de alguna manera, lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas de una manera casi enfermiza.  
Pero no podía, a pesar de la distancia donde quiera que veía, ahi estaba, siguiendolo como un fantasma, en el aroma a café recien hecho, en la primera nevada, en las rosas, en las peliculas que solìan ver juntos, en sus fotos, en aquel anillo de promesa que se decidió a conservar, en su musica favorita, en sus labios, en su piel.

Kurt se encontraba recostado en su cama, solo pensando, despues de su ultima platica con Adam en la sala de ensayos, decidió finalmente darle una oportunidad, ambos lo merecían, era tiempo de empezar de nuevo, no sabía si era lo correcto pero almenos lo intentaría.  
Hoy saldrian a ver otra pelicula como ya lo habían hecho hace un par de dias, para encontrar su propia historia de...amor, se levantó rapido al escuchar el timbre y al abrir ahi estaba él, sonriendole como siempre. Ambos muchachos se fueron tomados de la mano, Kurt se sentía extraño, pero aun asi no hizo ademán de quitarla, se prometió a sí mismo poner de su parte y eso es lo que haría.  
Fue otro intento fallido sin embargo, aquella pelicula no era mas que un drama total, a tal grado que al castaño le molestaba, incluso bufó cuando el protagonista mató a sangre fría a su "amada" asesinadose despues. Adam lo observaba cuidadosamente y se percató de que a Kurt no le gustaba en lo mas minimo ninguna pelicula que habian visto hasta ese dia, pero era cuestion de tiempo para que comenzara a sentir lo que él habia sentido desde el dia en que lo conoció.  
No habían compartido ningun beso, pero el mayor pensó que era el momento adecuado, tomó su rostro mirandolo directo a los ojos, y al sentir la cercanía el castaño solo atinó a abrir los ojos ampliamente, sabía lo que sucedería, sentia como su respiracion era mas pesada y notable,comenzo a sentir las manos sudorosas, estaban demasiado cerca hasta que finalmente sintió los labios del otro posarse en los suyos, comenzó lento intentando explorar cada rincon, era un beso dulce, se sentía bien, Kurt posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Adam intentando obtener mas contacto, pero había un problema, no sentía esa elecricidad recorrer su cuerpo como cuando Blaine lo besó por primera vez, o que sus piernas temblasen cuando le había tomado la mano, la deduccion era simple, él no era Blaine.

Se separó ruidosamente al recordar eso, sintió como su pecho se comprimía y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, Adam lo siguió alcanzandolo rapidamente, tomo su brazo y lo giró con cuidado,estaba llorando y él suponía porque.  
-Estas bien?- preguntó llevandolo a una banca cercana para poder conversar.  
- Si, disculpame, no se que me pasó debe ser la emocion- no quería lastimarlo había sido demasiado bueno con él y no lo echaría a perder.  
-Porfavor Kurt, no me engañes, lo recordaste no es asi?  
Era cierto, lo había recordado, incluso había imagido que era a Blaine a quien besaba, pero se repetía una y otra vez que debía superarlo, negó con la cabeza, sin embargo el otro no se veía muy convencido, solo dejó de insistir cuando Kurt pidió que se fueran, era tarde y al dia siguiente tendría clases muy temprano.

Al llegar se encontraron unicamente con Santana, estaba comodamente viendo el televisor, cambiando de canal constantemente, al parecer no encontraba nada de su agrado. La latina se incorporó cuando notó la presencia de ambos chicos apagó el televisor y caminó hacia ellos, los vió muy serios y no pudo evitar preguntar el motivo, ninguno respondió. En cuanto Adam se despidió del castaño y cruzó la puerta de salida, la chica tomo del brazo a Kurt , sabía que algo había pasado y fuera como fuera le sacaría información, para su suerte accedió muy rapido no necesitó torturarlo ni nada por el estilo, al parecer era algo que no creía poder seguir ocultando y así era, el ex Warbler era la razón por la cual el ojiazul se veía devastado.  
Caminaron juntos hasta el sofá donde ambos se vieron en la necesidad de sacudir unas migas de pan, que aparentemente habia dejado la morena momentos antes.  
-Debes saber que puedes contar conmigo lady Hummel, podré ser una perra insensible pero sé escuchar a los demas - golpeó amistosamente su hombro como si con eso le confirmara lo que había dicho.  
-Gracias Santana aprecio eso - se acomodaron finalmente y Kurt comenzó a hablar.  
-Es por Blaine, hoy Adam y yo nos besamos y no pude evitar acordarme de él, esto me está matando y si no logro superarlo?  
-No has pensado que talvez sigues amandolo y por eso no lo superas? Porque no simplemente vas corriendo a sus brazos, y le dices que aun lo amas y regresan?  
-Has olvidado lo que me hizo? - los ojos de de Kurt comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos - no es asi de simple  
-No, nadie se olvida de lo que pasó, ni tu, ni Blaine, eso es algo que jamás van a olvidar pero puedes perdonarlo y dejar lo malo atrás si aun lo amas, porque sabes perfectamente que él está arrepentido y que tambien te sigue amando  
-Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón?  
-Desde siempre, además esas lagrimas que dejaste escapar cuando vimos Moulin Rouge eran porque te imaginaste cantando esa canción con tu hobbit, por mas que lo niegues sé que eso pasó.  
Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, Santana sabía que ningun chico, ni siquiera uno inglés, lograría arrancar al moreno del corazón de Kurt.  
-Entonces pensarás en lo que te dije o dejaras que tu orgullo te gane  
-No sé, yo no tengo idea de que hacer Blaine y yo somos amigos y nada mas, no creo que cambie eso  
-Claro, amigos que se besan y tienen una noche de pasión desenfrenada  
Kurt agradeció a cualquier ser divino que existiera que Adam no estuviera presente para escuchar lo que esta vez había soltado la latina sin escrúpulos, logrando un pequeño sonrojo y una mirada de desaprobacion.

Mas tarde Rachel llegó con varias bolsas de comida, desde que se supo que la teoría de Santana era verdad y efectivamente Brody era un traficante de drogas, no dudaron ni un segundo mas en correrlo, ahora solo vivían ellos tres y su relación había mejorado muchisimo. Cenaron tranquilamente platicando de cosas rutinarias y en un momento esa charla se convirtió en recordar el pasado, cuando estaban en el club glee compitiendo por los solos, de su triunfo en las nacionales, incluso tocaron un tema que, por el bien de todos era mejor dejarlo por la paz, sus ex parejas.

Blaine procuraba seguir con su vida, tal como lo había hecho Kurt cuando le mencionó que estaba saliendo con alguien, sintió su corazon desmoronarse pero trató de disimularlo, al parecer no podía perdonarlo, aun así mantenía una pequeña esperanza desde aquel encuentro maravilloso que tuvieron en la no boda de Mr. Shue. Podía sentir que aun lo amaba, que aun lo necesitaba tanto como él, definitivamente pensó que volverían a estar juntos despues de ese día, mas ese pensamiento se alejó inmediatamente cuando le dejó muy en claro a él e inclusive a casi todo mundo, que solo eran amigos, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo y se lo daría, tendría que darse cuenta por si mismo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El fin de curso cada vez era mas cercano, ya había enviado solicitudes a universidades, logrando una rápida respuesta de NYADA informandole que era finalista, había prometido decirle a Kurt, pero aun era pronto, no sabía si realmente sería un alumno y ya no estaba tan seguro, no quería incomodar al ojiazul, aunque tambien lo veía como una oportunidad para estar mas cerca de él.

Esa tarde se vería con Sam en su casa, acordaron estudiar juntos porque pronto serían los examenes finales. De prontó sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, al verificar de quien provenía sonrió ampliamente.  
"Si no me equivoco ya deberías tener una respuesta de NYADA" No pensó ni un segundo y respondió.  
"Asi es, soy finalista" Su respuesta fue sencilla ya que no quería verse muy entusiasmado, recibió una rapida respuesta sin embargo.  
"Enserio? eso es genial, aunque sabía que lo lograrías no dudo que pronto serás un alumno más"  
Su corazón se aceleró, realmente se alegraba de la posibilidad de tenerlo cerca?  
"De verdad te alegra?"  
"Porque no habría de alegrarme, mi deber es apoyarte no? los amigos hacen eso."  
"Claro"  
No pudo soportarlo más y le marcó, espero dos tonos hasta que finalmente una voz que extrañaba con ganas le contestó de vuelta.  
-Hola, estas bien? - sonaba sorprendido  
-Si, yo...solo quería escuchar tu voz - hubo un silencio e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello - perdóname fue imprudente.  
-No te disculpes, y...entonces como estas  
-Bien, algo estresado por que se acercan los examenes pero, y tu?  
-Yo estoy bien  
-Te extraño muchisimo  
-Blaine...  
-Lo sé solo, quería que lo supieras  
Conversaron un poco mas, de todo y nada, obviamente Kurt omitía las partes que tenían que ver con Adam, no quería lastimar mas a Blaine. Minutos despues se vieron obligados a cortar la llamada, Sam había llegado, notando tambien la felicidad del moreno, sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que esa sonrisa impecable y sincera solo la provocaba una persona.  
-Como esta Kurt - preguntó el rubio  
-Esta bien, creo  
-Y tu estas bien?  
-Eso intento - Blaine suspiró pesadamente, se acomodó cerca de la pequeña mesa de centro que había en su sala de estar, invitando a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.  
-Seguiras esperandolo? Tambien mereces ser feliz, empezar de nuevo.  
-Solo seré feliz si él esta a mi lado  
-Entiendo.  
Ninguno mencionó nada mas del tema, se pasarón gran parte del día estudiando, para despues ver un par de peliculas, Sam aprovechaba cada momento para hacer reír a Blaine haciendo sus imitaciones, siempre funcionaba.

Prontó llegó la graduacion y el momento de despedirse de muchos de sus amigos, le daba nostalgía cerrar ese ciclo, pero sabía que era parte de la vida, con suerte segurían teniendo contacto y harían lo posible porque asi fuera.

Una sema despues el moreno recibió su carta de NYADA, tenía miedo, y si no había quedado? Y si sus horas de ensayo habían sido en vano?. Se encontraba en su recamara dando vueltas de un lado a otro con la carta en sus manos, había llegado el momento de averiguar el resultado, la abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer.  
"Estimado señor Anderson..." Estaba nervioso muy nervioso pero sus ojos se iluminaron segundos despues, "Lo logré" casi gritó de felicidad no lo pensó mas y llamó a Kurt dandole la buena noticia, el mayor se entuciasmó más de lo que Blaine esperaba y no pudo sentirse mas dichoso.  
Aun tenía que buscar un lugar donde instalarse, y un empleo, pero por suerte tenía las vacaciones para realizar todo eso.

Despues de todo el tiempo que había estado con Adam, se dió cuenta que en verdad sentía un gran cariño por él, pero no era amor, y no creía que llegase a sentir eso.  
Sabía que esa había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, no podía seguir engañandose a sí mismo. Habían terminado, el castaño mayor no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, sabía que seguía enamorado de Blaine y que por mas que quisiera no podría cambiar eso. No lo odiaba, por supuesto que no, era la persona mas amable y pura que había conocido, solo quería su felicidad, y si no la había encontrado con él, entonces lo dejaría libre.

Habían comenzado las vacaciones, sabía que en el siguiente ciclo Blaine sería un alumno mas de NYADA, estaba emocionado, pero no podía esperar un día mas, tenía que hablarle o mejor aun, tenía que verlo.  
Era un sábado, Kurt se levantó mas temprano de lo habitual, las chicas se sorprendieron, normalmente los fines de semana se levantaba alrededor de las diez, les mencionó que tenía algo importante que hacer y que debia viajar a Ohio, ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabían exactamente con que próposito era el dichoso viaje repentino, pero no dijeron ni una palabra, se limitaron a desearle suerte sabiendo que en realidad, no la necesitaba.

El viaje se le hizo demasido largo, pero por fin habia llegado, a esa hora Blaine debería estar viendo algun partido aburrido, recordaba que lo hacía casi siempre, al menos cuando se encontraba solo.  
Se paró frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso pero tambien decidido, toco dos veces, nada, talvez no estaba, estubo a punto de tocar de nuevo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sorprendido Blaine. Su expresion cambió a una de alegría y el castaño le sonrió  
de vuelta, lo hizo pasar inmediatamente, el televisor estaba encendido como lo supuso pero lo apagó y lo invito a sentarse.  
-Kurt, que haces aqui?  
-Tenia que verte, lo mas pronto posible.  
-Pasa algo?  
Kurt no respondió, acercó su mano a la mejilla de Blaine que al sentir su suave contacto cerró sus ojos, se acercó mas observandolo con cuidado, al hacerlo el de ojos avellana abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con su rostro demasiado cerca, podían sentir su respiracion, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y al mismo tiempo unieron sus labios, comenzaron lenta y pausadamente como recordando el sabor del otro, el beso se tornó mas humedo y desesperado, comenzaba un hermoso vals entre sus lenguas queriendo obtener el control, el pelinegro tomó la cintura del castaño y lo acercó mas a sí mismo, obteniendo como respuesta un dulce gemido y unas manos que comenzaban a alborotar su cabello. Se necesitaban, lo sabían. Sin dejar de besarse se pararon del sofá y caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación, al llegar detuvieron el beso por un instante, solo por falta de aire, Blaine recostó a Kurt cuidadosamente y enseguida se posó sobre él, recargando ambos brazos a sus costados para poder observarlo, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados.  
-Bésame - suplicó  
Accedió sin pensarlo dos veces, hasta que poco a poco la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, sentían sus manos torpes por la necesidad que sentían, se quitaron sus prendas delicadamente hasta que porfin quedaron completamente desnudos, se observaron mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, ya habían estado juntos despues de su ruptura, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez había miedo de que no fuera real, pero sobre todo había amor.  
Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos desesperados y placenteros, se habían redescubierto el uno al otro, besandose como si fuera la ultima vez, tocandose suavemente queriendo memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, ambos llegaron juntos a su orgasmo en un grito placentero, temblaban descontroladamente, se abrazaron y se fundieron un un dulce beso.

Cuando todo terminó Kurt posó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, finalmente se sentía completo, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Te amo.  
Blaine no esperaba oir aquello, para ser honestos tenía miedo de que, despues de lo sucedido,le dijera que había sido un error y que estaba arrepentido, pero ahí estaba, mirandolo directo a los ojos y pronunciando esas hermosas palabras que creyó jamas volvería a escuchar.  
-Y yo te amo ati, nunca deje de hacerlo y nunca lo haré.  
-Blaine, ya no puedo seguir sin tí, eres el amor de mi vida, quiero olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, pero contigo.  
Volvieron a unir sus labios, era un beso lleno de amor y de promesa, pronto el sueño les ganó y se quedarón profundamente dormidos.

Al despertar, el pelinegro se encontraba solo en su cama, temía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, salió a la cocina y ahí estaba Kurt, mas sonriente que nunca, preparando el desayuno, se acercó cuidadosamente y tomó su cintura rodeandolo con sus brazos.  
-Hola  
-Buenos días, dormiste bien?  
-Mejor que nunca  
-Anda desayuna que hoy saldremos  
-A donde - preguntó con cara de cachorro  
-No me pongas esa cara, iremos a un día de campo el día es perfecto  
- Esta bien.  
Al terminar el desayuno, se dieron una larga ducha, que en realidad no fue exactamente eso gracias a las caricias que Blaine comenzó.  
Estaban en un parque donde no había mucha gente, se instalaron bajo un arbol grande, extendiendo una manta, Blaine se sentó recargadó en el tronco del árbol recibiendo a Kurt en sus brazos quedando su espalda en el pecho del moreno, ablaron por un largo rato hasta que Blaine mencionó que debía encontrar pronto un lugar donde vivir ya que pronto tendría que mudarse a Nueva York.  
-Porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros, aun hay mucho espacio.  
-Estas seguro? quiero decir, practicamente estamos reiniciando nuestra relación y no quiero incomodarlos ó algo así  
-Blaine Devon Anderson, hablas como si apenas nos conocieramos, y sí, estoy seguro, además solo será por un tiempo en lo que compramos nuestra propia casa.  
-Nuestra propia casa?  
-Si Blaine, no estas escuchandome acaso?  
-Claro, solo que...aun no puedo creer que estes aquí, conmigo de nuevo.  
Al decir esto Kurt se separó de los brazos de Blaine, para voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos, lo besó dulcemente, con todo el amor que pudo, dejandole claro que ahí estaba, y que nunca lo abandonaría, no otra vez. Juntaron sus frentes sintiendo su cálido aliento.  
-Nunca te dejaré otra vez Blaine.  
-Te amo Kurt y siempre te amaré.  
-Y yo siempre te amaré a ti.  
-Pase lo que pase?  
-Pase lo que pase.


End file.
